Passing the Time with Demons
by halfcatvampire
Summary: Set in Book 5 of HP: After the attack on the Potters on Halloween 1981, leaving James in the form of a crystal stag & Harry ditched at the Dursleys while leaving his twin brother to be hailed as BWL & raised by Lily, Harry and James, who finds a way to become human, finds themselves transported back in time to the Victorian era where they are saved- Rest of summary&warnings in chp1
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set in Book 5 of HP: After the attack on the Potters on Halloween 1981, leaving James in the form of a crystal stag & Harry ditched at the Dursleys while leaving his twin brother to be hailed as the BWL and raised by Lily, Harry and James, who finds a way to become human again, finds themselves transported back in time to the Victorian era where they are saved by Ciel when he makes the original contract with a demon since they had been captured and sold to the same cult Ciel had been captured by. Harry and James become the first servants hired due to a life debt to Ciel Phantomhive. After becoming a demon, Ciel, Sebastian, James, Harry, and Finny travel the world after Ciel "dies" in 1889. Ciel comes back to England with Co. when the Queen calls for him to save the Wizarding World and fix the ministry, which means meeting old acquaintances and his ex-wife for James. How will the world react to the beloved Queen's Guard Dog and his bodyguards? OOC characters: possibly. Dumbledore, Lily, Weasley Bashing except for Weasley twins. 19th Century will be revealed as memories whilst the Phantomhive Household walks through the 20th Century.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler... sadly**

**Passing the Time with Demons**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>January 1886<br>_

_"KILL THEM ALL! I ORDER YOU TO KILL THEM ALL, SEBASTIAN!" a young boy with bluish-gray hair and sapphire blue eyes yelled as he wrapped the red silk cloth around his waist as he stood from the altar, blood trickling down from the stab wound in his side._

_The demon did as ordered, looking at his handy work moments later. He walked up to his new master and paused when he heard someone still breathing, but in the direction of the cages. He turned wine red eyes over to a pile of cages that had been tossed into a corner and forgotten about._

_"Something the matter?" the boy before him asked with a tired voice._

_"It sounds like there is still someone alive," Sebastian explained, nodding towards the piled cages._

_"See who it," the young boy ordered just as he was picked up and carried over to the wire cages and sat on top of one while his demon tossed the cages away, revealing a man that looked to be in his early twenties with dark hazel eyes and unruly black hair._

_The man was laying on his back, dressed in a thin black cloak while one of his legs was pinned by another cage. The male glared at them, opening his mouth just enough to let out a strangled hiss, fighting to prop himself up and block their view from what was behind him._

_The young boy narrowed his eyes at the covered cage and nodded to his demon butler who had looked at him for permission._

_The man swiped at Sebastian's legs with his hand, missing by a fraction of an inch as the butler stepped over him. He yelped when he twisted around to face the butler, his leg still pinned._

_Sebastian knelt down and opened the cage after finding out the cage was made of wood instead of the normal wire. He blinked in surprise when he saw a young boy, who looked younger than his master, curled towards the back, sniffling._

_Watery emerald green eyes met wine red, and the two stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. The boy crawled forward, cautiously and paused when he heard the growl outside his cage before moving to the back again._

_Sebastian cast an annoyed glance at the only other adult male before reaching in and dragging the boy out by force._

_The boy reacted by sinking slightly sharp teeth into the arm of the hand that held him, but the grip of the hand only increased._

_Sebastian barely concealed his flinch as the teeth sank into his flesh, and he frowned when he noted the similarities between the two males as the younger looked like a carbon copy of the older except the eyes and jaw._

_"Are you two father and son?" the young blue-haired boy asked, his eyes flicking between the two as the younger moved towards his father and nuzzled his chest._

_"Yes," the older of the two finally answered after several minutes. He dragged his injured leg closer to his body once Sebastian removed the cage that had been pinning it down._

_"What shall we do with them, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, looking at the older male who held his son in his arms._

_"Unfortunately, they know that you are a demon. Otherwise, they could probably work for me," the boy explained._

_"Wait!" the older male barked before Sebastian could respond. "We both owe you life debts," the elder of the two said._

_"Life debts?" the other boy asked, tilting his head._

_"Young Master, if I may, life debts are something that people, such as wizards and other magical beings, believe in. It is where they grant a favor, provided it isn't illegal, to the person that saved their life. As my master, you garner any life debts I do in your name as any other servant. Either party can suggest something that would possibly pay the debt, but you have the say in the matter in this case what stands to pay the debt in full," Sebastian explained._

_"So are you saying that they are wizards or some other sort of rubbish?" the boy asked his butler._

_"Magic isn't rubbish," the other male growled before petting his son's hair as the boy looked up at him._

_"Well, they certainly aren't human, but they really aren't wizards either. They have their own… class," the demon finally responded after studying the two._

_"Very well, what do you suggest," the boy asked the two males he _still_ did not know the names of._

_"For mine we both promise that we won't say a word about you being contracted to a demon or what happens in your mansion," the male said before leaning down as his son tugged on the collar of his cloak. "Are you sure?" he asked as his son finished whispering in his ear that even Sebastian, being the closest to them and with his demonic hearing, did not hear._

_The boy gave a curt nod._

_"Very well, for my son's, we will work for you as long as you want us or until _he_," here he glanced at Sebastian, "swallows your soul."_

_Sebastian watched as his master thought it over. To him, it sounded like one of the best deals that they could offer, but he wasn't the one to accept it._

_Finally the boy nodded. "I, Ciel Phantomhive, accept the offers made by…?"_

_"Jameson Charlus Potter, and Harridan Jameson Potter," the older of the two males supplied._

_"Jameson Charlus Potter and Harridan Jameson Potter to fulfill the requirements for their life debts to me," Ciel finished._

_"So mote it be. Our magic will truly bind us to you, much like your demon," James added._

_Ciel sighed. "So mote it be," he finished once more. He was surprised when a soft golden-gray glow surrounded the four of them before vanishing._

_James then took his oath before nudging his son to speak his oath so that both the demon and his master could hear him._

_The boy glanced at him fervently before speaking, rather stuttering, in a raspy voice that showed that Harry spoke little and barely above a whisper. "So mote it be," he finished quietly, just in the hearing range of Ciel and Sebastian who shared a glance before nodding._

_"We should probably go. I have a mansion to rebuild," Sebastian said, stretching slightly before picking up his master once more while James covered his son in the cloak that had covered his cage._

* * *

><p>August 1995<p>

Ciel Phantomhive walked down the street of 20th century London with Finnian, Harry, James, and of course, Sebastian. He could have ordered the last three to leave him and Finny could have left a long time ago, but they both didn't.

Finny, as it turned out, was immortal because of all the experiments he had been forced to endure in that researcher plant he called a prison.

Ciel had lost his soul to a demon that had it in for Sebastian. Apparently they had been cousins, and that particular cousin was always jealous that Sebastian always got something better than he did. So Ciel was now a demon as well. Who knew that demons could survive off of poisonous and deadly plants if fixed right?

James and Harry, well… it had turned out that the former was a Stag demon just like Ciel was a Wolf demon and Sebastian a Crow demon, and he was also Death in the flesh, which accounted for his inhuman Wizard scent. His son, however, became a Shape-shifting Demon. No single forms for him… lucky.

Both males had grown their hair out, which had tamed their unruly bird's nest that they had called hair and now it fell to their shoulders in layered waves with side-swept bangs, leaving just enough fringe to cover their foreheads.

"So, where are we going now?" Finny asked, having been ordered to not call Ciel Young Master in public since they drew strange looks already with being some of the most handsomest men with their ivory and flawless skin.

"We have to meet with the Queen and then head to a place called Hogwarts. Wherever the Hell that is," Ciel grumbled.

"That would be in Scotland," James answered swiftly. "It is where I went to school at between the ages of 11 and 18, remember?" he then explained to the confounded looks he was receiving from his employer and colleagues.

"And why are we going there?" Harry asked. It had taken Sebastian, Ciel, and James years to reverse a good portion of the damage that the Dursleys had inflicted upon their nephew whilst James had been trapped in a crystal stag that he made sure was always hidden, and with his son, whenever the fat baby whale had come around… or any of the Dursleys really.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort is back and killing Muggles again," Ciel said. "She wants us to go to Hogwarts and find out why your _brother_ isn't killing him and this Order of the Flaming and Cooking Bird isn't taking measures to fight off his Death Eaters, so she is calling us in to debrief us... well, me but still," Ciel added.

"Sounds like you know more than you usually let on once again," Sebastian said, turning his gaze onto James, who just pulled the collar of his cloak closer to his throat.

* * *

><p>"You are the Queen's Guard Dog, so you should be able to handle this, yes?" the Queen asked as she stood, placing her hands in front of her with her hands clasped together in pristine white gloves.<p>

"Yes ma'am," Ciel said with a bow of his head, plastering on a fake smile that made the woman smile.

"Please make these killings stop. Also, would you be a dear and clean up the Ministry as well? I fear for the lives of the Wizards and Witches since the Muggle world is getting too close to discovering their existence," the Queen asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course my Lady," Ciel responded, fully bowing this time. After he was dismissed, he walked out and joined Finny and Harry in the corridor since James and Sebastian held the doors open for him. The four of them had remained at the back of the room during the meeting, and they also posed as his bodyguards dressed in black suits and ties with a white dress shirt. They even had black glasses on the inside of their jacket in a specially designed pocket.

"I never knew that the Queen was aware of the Wizarding World," James mused as he fell into step beside his son after making sure no one was around. "I suppose that would be the doing of the corrupt Ministry and Dumbledore. Actually, we should probably check-in to see how much of this is actually Voldemort's doing," he mused.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Finny asked with wide blue eyes.

"Back before Harry and Uriah were born, Dumbledore was known as the Second coming of Merlin. He defeated a man named Grindelwald during World War II," James answered. "Plus he was one of the most powerful Wizards besides Harry and Voldemort."

"In other words, he had everybody eating out of the palms of his hand," Sebastian mused as he walked alongside them.

"Right and since we went through World War II, then we would have been able to collect more souls for you two if we hadn't decided to take a two decade break to the Demon World and Greece," James said with a shake of his head and giving them a pointed look.

"Besides the point," Ciel said with a cough. "We could have tailed the Dark Lord then and the one now and the supposed Light Lord. I suppose we should check whether this Voldemort is sending out Death Munchers to kill Muggles or if it is this Dumbledore organizing these attacks. Didn't you say that a powerful enough Wizard could copy another's magical signature if they have a sample of it from where they are entered into the Ministry?" Ciel asked and received a nod from James.

"However, only magical creatures and beings can determine whether the signature is false, so we would have to visit the scene of the crimes in order to determine that for ourselves," James then said.

"Or he could be creating an illusion that it is Voldemort's signature," Harry said, glancing at Ciel and his father.

"To many possibilities," Finny moaned, looking up at the sky that had fluffy, little white clouds.

"Indeed," Ciel said with a nod. "James, what month and day is it?" he then asked.

"Hmm, it would be August 2nd," James said as he swiped a newspaper from a trash bin before dropping it back in. "Why?"

"Where would this Order be now and when does Hogwarts start up again?" Ciel then asked.

"The Order? I don't really know since we spent a lot of time in Asia these past few decades. I do suppose running into a younger version of myself would be detrimental to my health," James then mused. "However, Hogwarts have always had a train leave on September 1st," he then said after they were out of earshot of a few Muggles that they had passed by.

"Is there anyone you can ask?" Finny asked.

"Hmm, I suppose I could ask my old friend, Sirius Black. Provided he hasn't died yet," James mused.

"Do you know where he could be?" Sebastian asked.

"Erm, Number 12 Grimmauld Place," James supplied easily. "He always hated that house because of his mother, but it wouldn't surprise me if he kept going back to that place," he then said.

"Then let's head there first," Ciel decided before allowing James to take the lead since he knew where this building was located.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was having a deplorable day. He had just found out that his eldest Godson, Harry, was not at the Dursleys home and hadn't been since before his ninth birthday, his best friend, James, was still thought to be dead even though there was no body and his wife, Lily, was going after every available man that had money because the Goblins, the ingenious little cretins, said that she did not have access to the vaults or to James' money as he had yet to die. Yet they refused to say where he was. It was then that he felt a large blow and shift to the Fidelius Charm. Grey eyes blinked when he felt the wards shift to accommodate one person but didn't want to allow whoever was upsetting the wards before allowing four other people to come through.<p>

A knock sounded on the door, alerting the others that someone had managed to get through the Fidelius Charm.

The Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, raised their wands as they slipped out of the kitchen with Mad-Eye Moody behind them with Lily and her current boyfriend behind them.

The children, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Uriah Potter and Neville Longbottom, quickly traversed the stairs and stared down at the landing below them with curious gazes.

"Who is it?" Albus Dumbledore called, staring at the door with his wand raised as well. He cast a glance at his dour Potions Master, Severus Snape, who muttered under his breath and approached the door.

"The Queen's Guard Dog," a young male's voice called back with an icy tone. "We are here to see a… Sirius BlacK?"

"Who are 'we'?" Remus Lupin yelled back.

"Should I just break the door down?" another young male's voice called from outside the door.

"No because then we would have to replace it you nitwit," this was the silky baritone voice of a much older male than the previous two.

"It's James Potter and friends," a familiar voice called.

"James? Who are the Marauders and what form do they take?" Sirius immediately yelled back, looking at the others with wide eyes while Uriah's breath stopped in his throat.

"Marauders? You mean to tell me I have had a bloody prankster in my employ for how many years?" the first young male barked. "Wait, you didn't team up with Lizzie and decorate my mansion in pink by any chance, when Sebastian was training Grell?"

"I will not say a word," James responded. "Very well, the Marauders are Sirius Black, Padfoot, who takes the form of a large black dog, otherwise known as a Grim. Remus Lupin, Moony, who is a Werewolf…"

"A Werewolf! They actually exist?" the second male cried.

"Finny, we had a Demon Hound for a year before Bard killed him, remember," the third male said with an exasperated sigh.

"PLUTO!" Finny wailed.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE GETTING MY SHIRT WET!" the first male yelled.

"There was Peter Pettigrew, a rat and known as Wormtail. Little traitor he was, and then there was myself. James Potter, known as Prongs, and took the form of a stag," James answered with a chuckle.

Severus opened the door after getting a nod from Mad-Eye and the others, and he stared at the strange group. He was also the first to notice the fifth male standing off to the side, watching the small group with a soft smile.

James frowned when he noticed his wife kissing another man, just in the shadows but they weren't covered enough plus there was no masking her scent, which was laden with make-up. He coughed a few times before stepping by Severus, who sneered at him. He glanced back at Sebastian and nodded with a sad smile as the other male also noticed the two in the corner.

* * *

><p>"So, James, where have you been?" Lily asked as James sat down at the dirty kitchen table.<p>

James' eyes drifted over the dreary and grimy kitchen.

"Ick," Ciel grumbled as he drew his legs up into the chair. "Haven't any of you bothered to clean this place?"

"It's an ongoing process," Molly Weasley said as she fixed dinner. "You can sit down dear," she said, looking right at Harry who was standing a little distance away from her. "Dear, why don't you sit down?" she asked as Harry just stood there, watching her.

"Hmm? Oh, come here love," James called, scooting his chair back. He gave a very low grunt as Harry curled up in his lap and buried his face in the crook of James' neck.

Lily and the others excluding Sirius, Remus and Severus frowned at the sudden display of affection. "I see you have replaced me," Lily then sniped, glaring hatefully at her own son.

James froze as did his companions, and the fire below the pot of stew on the stove went out. "Replaced?" his voice was deadly quiet, and he lifted his eyes to meet the emerald eyes that he used to think Harry's resembled, but they didn't. He noted that hers were much duller and not as pretty.

"Yes. With that little disgusting freak, really James. He is probably the same age as our sons," Lily then said, her frown becoming deeper.

Harry stiffened in his father's arms as his eyes widened.

James snarled as his son went into a panic attack and started to hyperventilate, and he stood quickly before storming out of the room with Ciel, Sebastian, and Finny hot on his heels, the former two glaring at the room at large with death glares while the third continued past them, wanting to avoid the glares of death and despair. It was well known to them that certain words could trigger some of the buried memories even though Harry was well over a hundred in the body of a fifteen year old like Ciel himself was since Demons under 20 aged at a slow rate, a year for every 50 years that passed though at age 21 they completely stopped aging.

"Harry, Harry, come back to me now," James murmured as he kneeled beside the couch he had put his son on, and he stroked his son's hair like he used to do when Harry was a child.

The Order followed and watched as their once esteemed member brought the young lad out of some sort of trance.

"James, I'm afraid you will have to break it off with your young lover," Albus Dumbledore said with a sad frown internally wondering why he would have fallen in love with some so young in the first place.

"Hmm, I don't think he has too," Ciel said as he perched on the arm of the couch. It had become a habit of his to perch near Harry's head if he was laying down or was sick.

"You are the same age as that boy or there about!" Hermione butted in, her brown eyes narrowing. "Why, in the name of Merlin, are you so accepting of it?"

"Yeah, what if that was me… Dad?" Uriah spat.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU ALL!" James roared, spinning around, his eyes slowly becoming a bottomless black. "I would _never_ start a relationship with someone who was not only mated to someone else but _my_ _own_ _son_," he snarled, his canines lengthening ever so slightly. "You didn't _even bother_ to ask the names of my companions," he snarled before whirling around to look at Lily. "And _you_," he spat, his magic swirling around him in a purple haze. "_You_ have the nerve to tell _me_ that I _replaced _**_you_**?" his voice becoming deadly quiet. "I have _spent_ the years separated from you alone. Turning down another's offer just so I could _be_ with _you_. So you know what little miss slut, I think I will accept that same offer that I have been turning down, and there are _no_ returns from this one," James growled.

`_Yes!_` Sebastian gleefully thought as he mentally did a jig though he would deny it if _anybody_ found out.

`_Well, looks like Death will be my new… Father-in-law? No wait, he already is. No Sebastian will now be related to me… wait, that isn't right either. He's the Prince of Hell… and I'm considered as his son… oh now I'm confused,_` Ciel internally groaned.

"But James," Lily immediately simpered. "How was I supposed to know that he was our son?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Seriously!" Finny and Ciel both cried.

"They looked like they could be twins!" Ciel said, narrowing his single sapphire blue eye. He just couldn't convince himself to get rid of the eye patch officially since he no longer needed it.

"I've even mistaken one for the other! And Sebastian yelled at me for it!" Finny cried, pointing at Sebastian.

"Why did you yell at Finny?" Ciel asked, looking at his butler.

"You know what, I can't seem to remember. I do remember yelling at him though. I think it had to do something with Harry going overboard on the garden and growing some gigantic Venus Flytraps. I think they may have eaten one of the, uh, intruders before I could get rid of them," Sebastian explained. "I think I ended up using Pluto and re-growing the entire garden."

"Ah, so that's what happened. I wondered why one minute it looked like a deadly gorgeous jungle and the next a barren wasteland before turning back into a nice clean garden," Ciel said as he nodded. "Well, I say we should retire for the night and get an early start tomorrow," he then said with a firm nod.

"But wait, you all haven't had dinner yet!" Molly cried.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "And we don't care to. You not only insulted one of my employees, but you also insulted my family name and caused someone who is dear to me to go into a panic attack. I think you have all caused enough trouble for us tonight. We will talk about why we are here in the morning. Good night," he said curtly before going up the stairs that creaked under each foot.

"James, you do know that I wasn't a part of this, right?" Sirius asked, staring at his long time friend who was helping his son up.

James stared into Sirius' eyes with his own black ones, making Sirius feel like he was having his soul stared into. "Yes," he said simply before going up the stairs as well with Sebastian hot on his heels, leaving Finny the last to follow since James had one of his son's arms draped over his neck.

"Finnian, isn' it? Could you tell James that we are sorry?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfatherly smile, his light blue eyes twinkling madly. "And that Lily just got a little lonely?"

"No. I can't. I won't," Finny said shaking his head. "The Young Master is the Queen's Guard Dog, and he expects loyalty to not only himself as the employer but also with colleagues. It is how we work, and how we have always worked. Mey-Rin, Bard, and I may have always gotten yelled at by Sebastian, tortured by Lady Elizabeth, but we were… are family. That won't change. You insulted Harry, a sweet child that hardly ever spoke to anyone except Mr. James, Mr. Sebastian, and the Young Master. To insinuate that Mr. James replaced his wife… ex-wife with Harry is just wrong. Mr. James refused everyone that tried to gain his attention," Finny said with another shake of his head. "Good night," he then said, solemnly walking up the stairs, dismissing the entire Order as he went.

"Wait, the Queen's Guard Dog? That is twice now that someone from their group mentioned it," Bill Weasley said as he scratched his head. "Who is this Queen's Guard Dog and what does he do?"

Everyone looked at each other with mystified expressions. "Albus?" Minerva McGonagall turned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I… I don't know. I've never rightly heard of him, so I can't be certain," Albus said as he shook his head. "Severus, has the Dark Lord mentioned him or do you know if he knows of him?"

Severus sneered at them before answering. "No. I don't, and I don't think he does. But I am _not_ him, so I wouldn't know what he knows or does not know. Good night," he said sharply before storming up the stairs since Albus refused to let him leave this house unless he needed Potion ingredients or was called by the Dark Lord.

"Touchy," Sirius said with a slight frown.

"That man needs to eat," Molly said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll take some food up later after they've cooled off," she said before turning back to the kitchen.

The rest of the Order members looked at one another before following Molly into the kitchen, all wondering just who this Guard Dog was and what it meant for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my new Beta-reader: <strong>allenx14

**I know her from school and is quite a lot of help on cleaning up this chapter.**

**As always, read and review!**

**Also the crystal stag and how James got a human form will be explained in a later chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter and Black Butler? I wish but I don't.**

_**Please take note that this story is also an Alternate Universe (AU). Anything that appears long after 1995 is meant to be there for pure entertainment purposes only.**_

**Passing the Time with Demons**

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>March 1888<em>

_"W-who? Who a-are you?" Azzurro Vanel yelled as he gripped his twisted arm as Sebastian carried his Young Master to an ornate chair._

_ "It is obvious isn't it?" James sneered as he hugged his son who had been kidnapped with Ciel. `_Stupid Muggle,` _he thought idly as he released his son from his own bonds since Sebastian was doing the same with Ciel._

_ "W-what do you mean? Neither one of you are human! Besides, I can pay twenty times as much as that brat does," Azzurro said as he crawled forward._

_ "I hold a contract with my Master," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing a demonic red as he stood behind Ciel._

_ "And I owe the Earl my life and my son owes his life to the Earl as well. Besides he is the Queen's Guard Dog. Notorious for sniffing out criminals such as yourself," James said with a cruel smirk as he perched on the desk with Harry in his lap._

_ "N-no," Azzuro whispered as two dangerous auras appeared around the two irritated men and the room was covered in shadows filled with the screams of the dead and dying._

_ "Young Master! You're injured and Harry too, are you two alright?" Finny asked as he ran up to Sebastian who was carrying Ciel and James who was carrying Harry. Mey-Rin was beside him and Bard just behind them._

_ "Harry tripped and fell and decided to bring me down with him," Ciel said, irritably, frowning when he saw the wide eyes. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" he accused whilst narrowing the single sapphire eye visible._

_ "Oh no," Mey-Rin chimed in._

_ "It's just you look adorable, being carried like a baby and Harry like a little monkey," Finny explained._

_ Ciel exchanged a shocked glance with Harry who had his limbs wrapped around his father, much like a monkey _would_ do. He then looked at Sebastian. "Put. Me. Down," he ordered._

_ Sebastian looked at him with an amused expression before setting his Master on his feet._

_ "Stop looking at me like that!" Ciel barked at the two servants._

_ "You. What do you mean by cleaning up this pie?" Bard asked as he poked Sebastian in the chest, who just raised an eyebrow._

_ Sebastian ignored him as he kneeled behind his Master. "How can I ever atone?" he questioned, drawing the questioning looks of the other servants and his Master. "Forgive me Young Master, I have created a blunder inexcusable for a butler of my caliber. I hang my head in shame, dinner is not ready."_

_ "Seriously!" Ciel barked incredulously. The three Stooges, Ciel, Sebastian and even James looked at Harry who had suddenly burst out laughing like a loon, his face, for once was carefree as the Phantomhive household looked at their youngest member as he giggled._

_ It wasn't long before the others joined in even though Ciel tried to put up a cold front; he ended up laughing while Sebastian and James chuckled. They weren't really sure _what_ they were laughing about, but it was nice to hear the quietest member make some noise since he didn't really speak to anybody._

* * *

><p>August 1995<p>

Harry hummed as he and Sebastian started on the kitchen late at night whilst the Order slept. His father and Ciel were in the living room with Finny since he could lift up the heavy furniture. Not that they weren't helpless, but Finny still didn't always know his own strength.

"Is that the Duck song?" Sebastian asked after a few minutes.

"Mm-hmm," Harry responded as he continued humming the tune.

"You better hope I don't… never mind, it already is," Sebastian said with a sigh as he started singing the blasted song.

After several minutes in the kitchen where they prepared the next meal after scrubbing the whole thing, they headed to the library whilst the other three started in a drawing room. It helped being a demon or part demon.

Harry gave a soft chuckle at that. `_Part time demon, part time Marauder,_ ` he thought with an amused smile before he started humming a different song. "This is a large library," he mused as he dusted off one of the books.

"Indeed it is. I will have to leave in an hour or so," Sebastian commented as he did the tables, pillows and the different chairs and sofas.

"I don't want to know the details," Harry said, looking at the demon butler who just gave him a feral grin. "I rather preserve the image of my father before the Prince of Hell got to him. Though someone should go to that Wizarding bank, Gringotts, wasn't it? to make sure dad is divorced from that woman. No sense in him getting kicked for not following the rules… again," he said as he ran his demonic power over the carpet to get it to its original dark red, fluffy condition while the wood flooring became a shiny dark chocolate.

"I believe he already has. He went out not long after we got into our rooms. Naturally he jumped out of the window, but he was alright. He may have twisted his ankle when he landed, but that didn't last long once he got the sense to heal it," Sebastian said as he cleaned out the fireplace.

"Of course he did," Harry muttered as he stepped back from the book case.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed as he collapsed elegantly on the loveseat beside Harry whilst Finny took an armchair. "Well, I say we did good," he said, looking around at the sparkling yet still dreary house.<p>

Harry nodded before watching a funny creature that looked to be old walked by, grumbling and muttering the entire way.

"What an odd creature," Finny said as it left the room.

Ciel just sighed. "Noblemen aren't meant to work and expend this much energy," he said, crossing his legs at the knees.

"Gardeners aren't supposed to help clean either," Harry said with a loose shrug.

"What time is it?" Ciel suddenly asked.

"5:43," Harry said, looking at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace.

Ciel just nodded in acceptance before sighing again. "Sometimes, I loathe being a demon. I used to think that once I had gotten my revenge, Sebastian would just eat my soul and go on. Parting ways with all the other members of the Phantomhive Household or fake his own death to avoid suspicion. That or we go on a journey to the great outdoors and never return, leaving an article of our clothing or tents or something ripped or shredded. Maybe a few knives piercing the ground with a couple of dead wolves and somehow getting paw prints everywhere. In some ways, I would have preferred that than this. Aging so slowly that I barely notice it myself or living until someone manages to kill me," here Ciel shook his head.

"I used to think that I would never leave that prison," Finny said with a shake of his head. "Being held down by people or strapped down to a table while they injected with me some sort of liquid to make me stronger. I never got to feel the summer sun on my skin, the biting cold of winter, the wind of spring blowing through my hair, or even the soothing coolness of fall. It was all a dream… until Sebastian came. I first thought that he was there to prevent me from escaping like so many others, but he was dressed so oddly and differently from the rest," Finny said with a sad smile as he remembered the past. "Harry, how exactly did you become a Shapeshifting Demon, and how did your father become a Stag Demon if he is the embodiment of Death?" he then asked a few moments after coming out of his melancholy thoughts.

Harry looked at his hands that rested in his lap. It was something he had avoided talking about for a while now. "When I was younger, I used to play with this crystal stag when I was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. It was silver with little diamonds on each side, and it was something that I had since I was baby. Actually it was one of the few memories I remember after that night, Halloween of 1981. For some reason, I grabbed it from the ground, and Lily, she didn't realize I had it when I was picked up and passed to Dumbledore. Anyway, when I was (age), I remember, it was after a particularly bad beating, and I was holding the stag for comfort. I was wishing that someone, anyone, would take me away from there. Then a silver light bled out of the stag and lit up the dark room before I was suddenly swept away somewhere. Next thing I know, my stag is gone and a man that I was told was dead was next to me, panting from exertion… like I knew that at the time," Harry said with a soft chuckle.

"Why did the stag disappear?" Finny asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Dad explained it to me like this. You see, when Voldemort tried to kill my dad, the curse sent a shock through him, making him fall. Everyone believed that he had died though he was actually in a state of being alive but not alive. He knew what was happening around him but could not do anything about it. Seeing as he 'died' the memories of him being Death were 'released' and well having millions of years of memories flood into your head at once is kind of a lot. So his magic decided to do something about it so… poof dad became a stag. The stag was his Animagus form. Over the next few years dad was able to sort out his memories and break free of his self-imposed prison. When he broke out he was a Stag Demon. I guess that's what happens when you combine Death with an Animagus. When Dad basically remade himself a body, it accidentally sent both of us back in time to 1885. I, however, accidentally got turned into a Shapeshifting Demon while I was at Hogwarts in my third year. I fell down some hole that appeared when I slipped in the 2nd floor girls' bathroom near the sinks," Harry paused for a moment to breathe.

"Harry. What were you doing in the 2nd floor girls' bathroom?" Ciel asked with a slight frown.

"Do you have _any_ idea how mean those students can be when you're a bookworm?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" Ciel responded.

"They can be quite vicious and will ridicule you as often as possible. Plus I think there were some orgies going on in the boys' bathroom. Like ALL of the time." silence met Harry's response.

"How many people were… um involved?" Finny asked, his blue eyes wide.

"8, maybe 12. Sometimes more." Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

Finny turned a little green before running off to the bathroom while Ciel covered his face with his hands.

"My Lord, are you blushing?" Sebastian asked as he came down the stairs with James at his side.

"No… yes… no. I'm not fine. I don't want to know. I don't need to know," Ciel said with his voice muffled.

James looked at his son who was also blushing. "Harry?" he asked with a cool voice.

"I was telling them how I got turned into a Demon," Harry said, swallowing nervously.

"Oh? This I have _got_ to hear," James said as he plopped down gracefully on a loveseat with Sebastian, fitting really.

"Don't ask about the girls' bathroom," Finny said as he walked in, looking pale.

"Girls' bathroom?" James asked with a frown.

"Noo!" Finny cried just as Ciel explained.

James and Sebastian both blinked. "Well, that never happened in my years at Hogwarts," James mused.

"Demons will sometimes participate in such acts, but they often ended up missing something vital after a time. May it be an organ or a limb," Sebastian answered.

Finny covered his mouth once more whilst the others stared at Sebastian.

"You know this how?" James asked, raising a fine eyebrow at his new mate.

"Talk to my Father. He is the one that assigns the rooms in that place," Sebastian said with a graceful, one-shoulder shrug. "I just know that my room is right next to some sort of orgy room. Of course they do end up re-growing their limbs, and I think they have to go steal an organ from one of the animals… I'm not sure on that though since I've never participated," Sebastian continued.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that you don't know the procedure of regaining a missing organ," James said, shaking his head.

Finny nodded rapidly before stopping as he gave himself a headache and made himself more nauseous.

"Continue Harry," James said, giving his son a look.

"Well, the hole that I fell through was actually a giant pipe, and I landed on some dead animal bones before seeing this sixty foot long snake skin. Curious, I followed it to some sort of door with metal snakes that appeared to be moving on it. I spoke to them, and another snake followed the edge of the circular door before it met its tail and the door just popped open. I went through it and came to some sort of antechamber that had a giant pool of water in front of some wall that had been sculpted to look like some man's face. I just walked up to the water and stared into it before looking back up at the sculpted face. I sit down on a rock that was by the water so I could draw it and show it to you later, but the rock sunk into the ground and the mouth just opened. I got up and headed into the mouth to find a dusty living area that was quite dusty and looked like it could use a good cleaning. I spotted one of the doors that was cracked open, and it was a large door that had to be at least 20 feet wide and just as tall if not taller. I slipped through the crack, which really was about 5 feet and stepped into some marble room," Harry paused to look at his father who had made a noise in his throat.

"Don't mind me," James said as he waved for his son to continue.

"Well, there was this giant altar in the middle of the room and it was circular like the room itself, and there was some old stone bowls filled with various liquids and strange shapes were painted within a pentagram," Harry paused once more as his father groaned.

"I swear Harrison if you don't go looking for trouble, it finds you," James said as he sank into his chair.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"A pentagram is the base symbol for summoning a demon," Sebastian said. "Every demons mark tries to follow the five point star in some way, shape or form."

"Well, I wasn't planning on getting on the altar, but I had reached the steps when I heard the scraping of scales behind me, and the next thing I know, I go flying into the middle of the pentagram and I guess I scraped my hand when I grabbed an obsidian stone. Then everything glowed a brilliant red, much like Sebastian's demon eyes and the pain that followed it was practically unbearable. So much pain, I literally felt like someone was breaking my bones and burning the skin off of my body before something was ripped away. I ended up passing out. When I woke up, I found a pouting ghost that sat cross-legged on the head of a giant snake with glowing yellow eyes."

"Do ghosts even pout?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This one certainly did, and he was very petulant and jealous about me finishing the ritual he set up right before he died," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Oh great, how did he die?" James asked.

"Um, I think it was some guy that he called Alonso? Either way, he was murdered when he went to the town outside of the castle so that he could bind the demon he summoned to the castle," Harry said, scratching his head.

"Binding a demon to the castle!" Sebastian yelped indignantly.

"Uh, yeah. The demon wouldn't be able to attack the students, only protect them from the darkest magic imaginable since they were at war with some Dark Lord that knew some nasty spells," Harry said with a loose shrug. "Either way, without the item that was needed to bind the demon, the demon would be able to terrorize the school unless someone accidentally cut their palm on the black stone," Harry bit his lip slightly.

"What did that stone do?" James suddenly growled.

"Apparently that stone was set to stab the demon in the bottom of the foot to keep him there till the ritual was complete."

"Which is why the demon would have terrorized the school, you just don't mess with a demon's feet. They're sensitive," Sebastian said with a small growl.

Harry nodded. "Anyway, when I had been head-butted into the pentagram and grabbed the stone, I accidentally set the ritual off and since it was the blood of a human, it accidentally turned _me_ into a demon. Luckily, he didn't bind me, but he did threaten to sic his snake on me if I even thought about attacking the students, which at the current moment in time I still felt human, other than my missing soul. Then the man forced me to take his pet snake with him, which must have been a magical snake as it resized itself to only a four foot dark green python. At least I thought it was one," Harry said with a shrug.

"That wouldn't be the same snake that Snake is keeping for you, along with that other one?" Ciel asked warily.

"Yes that would be her. She was getting lonely and the man knew that she wasn't receiving a lot of attention since he was a ghost and couldn't interact with her much, so that was how I ended up with her. Why?" Harry questioned with a curious tilt to his head.

Ciel shook his head. "It doesn't matter, but I still don't trust her. Not after she stole my scones," he grumbled the last part under his breath.

Harry blinked. "Anyway, that was how I became a demon."

"Harry, how long were you in the past before you and James were captured by the cult?" Ciel asked, having never heard Harry mention it before in all their years together.

"We were there for a few months, back in the past, before my dad and I were kidnapped by the cult," Harry said quietly.

"Did someone say they joined a cult?" Dumbledore asked he walked down the stairs, wearing lime green robes with neon yellow polka dots.

"No, no cults," James said with a frightful sneer as he got up to move closer to his son with Sebastian following.

"Oh, well, that is good," Dumbledore said smiling. "By the way, what exactly happened here, do you, know?" he asked looking around at the clean living room.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it is just that it is frightfully clean, not that I am complaining or anything."

Ciel looked at the others who just shook their heads and turned away from the old man as did Ciel.

"Harry, I have a question," Sebastian said in Russian.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Did the man say who he was trying to summon?" Sebastian asked, gaining the attention of the other three who had also learned Russian while the Order looked at them curiously, trying to figure out what was being said.

"Erm, the Prince of Hell if I remember correctly," Harry said. Harry then blinked as the others froze. "And the man said that he had that ritual set up for over 900 years. Sebastian, you weren't by chance born when Hogwarts was built, were you?"

"I was," Sebastian said, slipping to English.

"Well, I guess if it had worked, you would have been serving someone else instead of the Young Master," Finny said, looking wide-eyed at Sebastian.

"What's going?" Dumbledore demanded, looking at the shocked faces of the normally stoic people.

"Nothing that concerns you. Come, we still have to discuss our business here," Ciel said as he stood and walked gracefully into the kitchen at the side opposite of the Head of the table. Harry and Finny sat on his left while Sebastian and James sat on his right.

The Order sat in their regular seats with Sirius opposite Ciel, and it was only when everybody, including the children, had been seated did they realize the large space between the Order and their guests.

"Would you all like to come closer?" Molly asked, frowning from her place at the stove as she fixed breakfast.

"Sebastian, tea," Ciel ordered, ignoring the red-haired woman.

Sebastian stood gracefully and started to make two pots of tea. "Earl Grey or the other?" he asked.

"The other," Ciel responded with an air of superiority.

"Finny?" Sebastian asked, knowing the immortal human couldn't drink the New Moon Drop.

"Um, the Pomegranate, Raspberry and Strawberry tea? If you still have some," he added at Sebastian's perplexed expression.

"Yes, I have some," he said as he pulled a couple of boxes out from an inside pocket and took out a couple of packets to place into the steaming kettles. "Harry?"

"I'll actually take all three," Harry said with a smile.

"Mixing your teas again?" Ciel asked with a sigh.

"Oh but of course, Cielly," Harry said with a laugh as Ciel narrowed his eyes at the dreaded nickname whilst Sebastian, Finny and James hid amused expressions.

"Hey, no switching languages, we love a good laugh too," Fred Weasley said as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"George! Get your elbows off the table!" Molly barked.

"But I'm George," George called from the right side of his twin.

"Oh, I'm not putting up with that again," Molly said, shaking her spoon at her twin sons.

"Madam, please, you are getting food on the clean floor," Sebastian said as he grimaced at the grits that dripped to the floor.

"Hmm? Oh, the House Elf will get it," Molly dismissed as she turned back to the pot.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I'll get it Mr. Sebastian!" Finny said as he swiftly got out of his chair before grabbing a dish cloth. It had taken him at least 20 years to get over being so clumsy and to learn his own strength though he did forget about it sometimes.

"Finny, there really was no need. We have magic plus that horrible House Elf, Kreacher, would have gotten it," Molly said with a kind smile at the blonde-haired boy.

Finny shook his head as he cleaned it up. "Mr. Sebastian, Mr. James, the Young Master, Harry and I cleaned the rooms from top to bottom. They even restocked the pantry and prepared a few meals already," he said, making the Order stare at him and the other Phantomhives as Ciel sipped his tea quietly with one hand and holding the saucer with the other.

"Did you really?" Sirius asked, looking at his old time friend with awe.

"Well, it took us about 6 hours, but yes," James said with a firm nod as sipped his own tea.

"But how? It has taken us weeks to even clean one drawing room!" Ron cried, staring at them with wide blue eyes.

Ciel sipped his tea. "How we did it is beside the point. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog, if you will Sebastian," Ciel said as he waved his hand.

Sebastian nodded and placed a letter in front of Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked at the plain white envelope with a red seal on the back.

"Her Majesty is highly displeased with all the killings, and your Ministry is lacking," Ciel said, looking imploringly at them.

Kingsley snorted. "The Queen has little to do with our world, and we follow our own rules set up by the Ministry," he stated.

"Hmm, yes but when I am asked to clean things up, I'm afraid I have no choice. This world is becoming exceedingly close to being discovered by the Muggles," Ciel said, leaning back into his chair.

"Like yourself?" Kreacher sneered as he walked in, looking around at the different members hatefully.

"Curb your tongue elf," Ciel hissed and his eye narrowing.

"Hey, what happened to your eye?" Ginny Weasley suddenly asked.

"My eye?" Ciel raised a fine eyebrow.

"Your right one," Ginny stated, batting her eyelashes at him.

Ciel turned his head slightly. "That is very offensive and you just don't ask people that. It also isn't something I wish to talk about. The circumstances that caused it were very unfavorable," he said in a cold tone and a frown marred his face.

"Somehow I doubt these dunderheads could even understand even if you did explain," Severus said, a scowl present on his face.

"Mm yes, but we are getting off subject again. You are whom?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at the dour, bat-like man.

"Professor Severus Snape. Potions Master and I teach Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said, raising a fine eyebrow at the group at the end of the table.

Ciel nodded. "What is your position in this Order?" he asked, seeming to ignore everyone else.

"I am a spy. I offer information from the Light that is approved to the Dark and from the Dark to the Light," Severus responded.

"I see. Where do your… no. Not here," Ciel said with a nod to himself before looking back up at Sebastian who had long since finished his tea and stood silently behind his Master even though he could have returned to his seat. "Go to the Town House and prepare three more rooms. We shall take a few people with us when we leave," he said.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, bowing slightly before leaving the room swiftly.

"Who are you taking? Depending on whom, I'm afraid I won't be able to allow them to leave," Dumbledore said, offering a sad smile.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape," James said from his seat before offering his cup to Ciel who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'why are you offering that to me?'

"Does that look like a tree or seaweed to you?" James asked, pointing to some part into his cup.

Ciel looked into a cup. "A tree?" he said.

"Hmm, let's see, a tree represents Life and an arrow? I think that represents coming considering the direction it is pointing in. Then there is a skull perhaps that means Death?" James said whilst scratching his temple.

"I could get Sybil for you," Dumbledore offered. "Besides, the three you mentioned cannot leave this house," he said with a benevolent smile and twinkling eyes.

"That phony? No thanks though why can't they leave?" James asked, looking at the Order.

"Well, Sirius is in danger, Remus is supposed to be keeping him company, and Severus just has to stay here," Dumbledore explained before looking at Harry who was studying his own cup.

"Explain," Ciel commanded.

"I'm afraid there is nothing to explain," Dumbledore said as he leaned back into his chair, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You mean you didn't read _The Daily Prophet_ in summer of 1993?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"No, I think we might have been in Japan or China. I can't recall since we've done so much traveling," James said with a shrug.

"You've travelled?" Uriah asked, insanely jealous.

"Had to," Harry responded before looking away from his brother. "The places were nice as well as the food. Sebastian and I learned new recipes. Father learned the different weapons and how to move them. Ciel focused on the politics and the cases we received from the Queen. Finny learned all the different plants, and we ended up dragging Snake along and he pretty much guarded our choice of residence in each area," Harry said.

"So Ciel, what exactly do you _do_ for the Queen?" Dumbledore asked, receiving a stony look from said boy.

"I dispel Her Majesty's worries. Simple as that. Now, Mr. Black, will you please tell me about what is so important of this paper in 1993, specifically the summer?" Ciel asked, handing his cup to James who automatically refilled it.

"I-" Sirius started only to be cut off by Lily.

"There is nothing important about that paper. Just a madman's ramblings," Lily sneered.

"You know that face may work on Grell, but it does _not_ work for her," Ciel stated. "And thank you," he then said.

"For what?" Lily asked, slightly affronted at the Earl's previous comment.

"One does not call a madman a madman unless they have specific proof or know something that somebody else doesn't," Ciel said with a smirk to their gaping faces except Severus who just snorted quietly and looked away.

"Dad, did you happen to pick up anything when you went out earlier?" Harry asked, stirring some sugar into his mixed tea. "Smells like the food has been burnt," he then said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh!" Molly quickly turned back and pulled the pot off the stove and set into a sink. She stared in dismay at the burnt mess.

"It's been awhile since you've done that," her husband, Arthur, said whilst watching his wife.

"Harry," Ciel said with an exasperated sigh.

Harry nodded and stood before moving into another room. He returned a moment later with several platters, which he placed on the table and uncovered them to reveal several fancy dishes. He then just returned to his tea and looked at James till his dad remembered his question.

"Oh yes. I grabbed an old newspaper on my way out of the Archives," James said as he pulled said paper from the inside of his suit and flattened it out so that he, Ciel and Harry, who could read upside quite well, could look at it.

"Check the date," Ciel ordered after a few minutes.

"August 2nd 1993," James read in a low voice that only those close to him could hear before looking passively at the other end of the table.

"You know, I think I just might go change," Harry said before grabbing ahold of Ciel and walking (running) out of the room.

"EARLS DON'T RUN EITHER HARRY!" The Order turned around to watch their retreat.

"Um sir, do you have a garden somewhere?" Finny asked, looking at Sirius Black.

"In the back, why?" Sirius asked, slightly confused.

"Bye!" Finny was out of his chair and fled the room without explaining anything, leaving the Order to look at the only member left.

James laid the paper down calmly and clasped his hands together in front of him before studying those on his left. "So. Azkaban. Lovely place isn't?" he asked calmly.

"How is it lovely? It is surrounded by Dementors, and they suck all the happiness right out of you!" Tonks exclaimed loudly in a high-pitched voice.

A tapping filled the room, and it echoed loudly, which after the Order looked at one another to see if they knew who was tapping they looked at James who was sitting there passively with no tilt to his lips.

Lily and a few others swallowed nervously. "James? Why would you say that Azkaban is lovely?"

"Hmm, just seeing what your reactions were. Not favorable. Not favorable at all. You see, I have this strange skill for picking up something important before knowing that it is even important. I've even learned to just put it away without looking at it so as not to ruin the element of surprise. Now is it common practice for the Ministry to throw people into Azkaban without a trial?" he asked, looking at Kingsley.

"Of course not," Kingsley scoffed.

Dumbledore and Lily could feel dread pooling in their stomachs.

"So _why_ was Padfoot sent to Azkaban _without_ a trial," James said in a quiet tone with a calmness that belied his rage.

"He had killed, um, 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He was also the right hand of Voldemort and betrayed you and your family to him?" Hermione offered before quieting down at James' smug look.

"So, you think I'm a fool do you?" he asked, rising out of his chair as his magic slipped from his control and caused the dishes to rattle and the empty chairs to tap as they were moved by an unseen force.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione cried as her brown eyes widened in fear.

"I just read the newspaper on Padfoot's self-breakout. Do you honestly _think_ that I don't know what the Ministry wants to believe? That one of their own Aurors would kill someone who is supposedly innocent would do something as this? With no evidence? No, of course not. They want to sweep everything under the rug and hide their heads in the sand like the scared little birdies that they are," James snarled, the rattling continued before the doors on the pantry started opening and closing, hard. "And Dumbledore who has so many titles that is ridiculous couldn't even get him a trial?" James continued, his eyes starting to bleed to the bottomless black from the night before whilst a purple haze swirled around him.

"I would have gotten him a trial, but I thought he was guilty!" Dumbledore tried to lie but he was forced to clench his eyes shut as a hard blast of cold wind hit him and the others, making their hair whip behind them.

"Lies," James hissed, his voice becoming guttural and cold. "You _knew_ that Sirius was innocent because you were the one that hid Lily and I hide under the Fidelius Charm with Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper because Sirius would have been the most obvious choice," his hand clenched the edge of the table which started to rot.

Severus clamped a hand on his left forearm as he felt the Dark Mark burn, suddenly glad that the Dark Lord was having a meeting. He didn't even bother to let Dumbledore know as he fled the room and found that the rest of the house was being affected by James' anger. `_What is happening?_` he briefly wondered as the walls started to warp under some sort of pressure. The feel of magic was thick and he figured that they would need a chainsaw to cut it instead of a knife as the Muggle saying goes, or so he thought. He heard the sound of breaking glass behind him and a few shrieks before flying out of the house where he found Harry, Ciel and Finny sitting in lawn chairs sharing a bucket of popcorn and each had a bottle of Coke on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, curiously as he tilted his head.

"Death Eater meeting," Severus said.

Ciel nodded. "Have fun," he said before turning back to the house that was starting to groan as the wood bended down as if a giant was flattening it with the palm of his hand.

Severus frowned slightly. "Shouldn't you try to calm him down before the house collapses instead of treating it as if it were a show?" he asked.

"Hmm, it will be alright. He should be calming down soon, and their memories might be erased so they don't know he has that much power. You of course should be able to keep yours since you got called out of there," Ciel said as he took a sip of the Coke before frowning at it. "Not healthy but it is good though I still prefer my tea," he mused before scratching his head. "Besides his magic will work to repair the damage, provided it can be undone," he then answered before looking back at the house and popping another kernel into his mouth. "Mm, have some," he said, offering some popcorn to Severus.

Severus took a few pieces and popped one tentatively into his mouth before looking at the house again, barely suppressing a flinch when he heard another scream, he Apparated out of there deciding to not even bother with his Death Eater cloak and mask. He would be of no use to the Dark Lord dead, and he wasn't too keen on going back inside just to save himself from a _Crucio_. He was also pretty sure, judging by the air that was leaking out of the house that was now windowless, that the air inside was suffocating with magic and making the house do crazy things.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. Nice long chapter for you folks hopefully part 2 will be up next week sometime. Also thanks to my beta, <strong> allenx14** for editing... rewriting... a couple paragraphs due to content.**

**As always review!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter.

**Passing the Time with Demons**

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

* * *

><p>Severus shuddered as he landed in the foyer that was the Dark Lord's mansion. He looked at the off-white walls and brown trim that met the marble floor and for once, he was glad that Riddle Manor was so different from Grimmauld Place. The place had cleaned up nicely, but with James on the rampage, it wouldn't be safe to return to until his magic settled again. He gave a slight jump when the Dark Mark burned again, letting him know that he was expected to be in the Ballroom soon.<p>

The Dark Lord Voldemort was surveying both his Inner and Outer Circles when the door that led from the foyer of the manor opened. He turned crimson red eyes onto his Potions Master and minutely frowned when he saw the state that he was in.

The Outer Circle watched as the infamous Severus Snape walked in without either his robes or mask, plus he looked like he had been dragged through a wind tunnel. Honestly, they were hoping that he would get _Crucio_ed for such blatant disrespect as this.

"Severus," Voldemort said as said man kneeled before him. "You look a little underdressed," he said calmly amongst several snickers, which he gave each person that made such a noise a death glare.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I was kind of forced out of the house," Severus internally winced at how it sounded since it sounded like he had been discovered and kicked out.

"_What_?" Voldemort hissed, coming close to slipping into Parseltongue.

"It isn't how it sounds," Severus quickly amended.

"Then how was it supposed to sound?" Voldemort hissed, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"A… new housemate waltzed into Headquarters yesterday with a small band of people, and he, uh, was highly displeased that the mutt was sentenced to Azkaban and got angry, really angry," Severus explained.

"So your cover isn't blown?" Voldemort asked.

"That is correct my Lord," Severus responded.

"That still doesn't explain the fact that you are underdressed," Voldemort said, toying with his wand.

"You called right in the middle of his tantrum. To be brutally honest, I was glad to get out of there, especially judging by the screams that followed me out," Severus said, suppressing a shudder.

"You couldn't have _Accio_ed your attire?" Voldemort asked, sitting down once again.

"The air was saturated with magic to the point of suffocation and everything was starting to rot and the house was being crushed by an invisible hand. Do you seriously think that I would have thought of that while I was trying to get here _without_ dying a painful and unnatural death?" Severus asked sarcastically.

The Outer Circle waited for their Lord to _Crucio_ one of his Inner Circle, but the man merely tapped the bottom of pale lips with his wand.

"Who was this person they pissed off?" Voldemort asked casually.

"James Potter."

Silence.

"Seriously who?"

"I told you, James Potter. He is apparently alive and came with his eldest son and three other people though just by listening to one of their conversations, I can determine at least one more person," Severus answered.

Voldemort stared at him. "Who were these other people?" he asked.

Severus tilted his head as he looked up. "The first one was… a young lad that I believe was their gardener. Another was a man, perhaps he was James' age, he was some sort of footman maybe? But he also acted like a butler. The third one was about the Potter spawns' age, and I do believe he was an Earl of some sort. The fourth one I know next to nothing about," Severus said, focusing once more on the floor.

"An Earl? Muggle or Wizard?" Voldemort asked, intrigued since the Wizarding World tended to only have Lords and Ladies for some reason.

"I'm afraid I can't say since it was never brought up. The entire breakfast interrogation kept getting off track no matter how hard the guests tried to steer the conversation back to their original reason for visiting," Severus answered.

Voldemort looked at his Outer Circle as much as he wanted their reports he really wanted to question his Potions Master about the identities of these people. With an inaudible sigh, he weighed his options and decided that half-assed reports that would probably put him in a foul mood were a no go. "Very well, you all may leave," he said.

Severus froze. There was _no_ way he was returning to Grimmauld until someone fetched his sorry hide and told him it was safe to do so.

"Except Severus," Voldemort said noticing that his Potions Master had become as still as a statue.

The two circles were more than happy to flee and very few cast a pitying glance, though no one would have known it due their masks, back at Severus.

"Rise Severus," Voldemort said as he stood and swept out of the room, dropping his snake-like visage as he went.

Severus sighed softly and trotted loyally after the now human Dark Lord.

"Tell me Severus, this Earl. What is his name?" Voldemort asked as he sat behind a desk made of mahogany wood, and he steeple his fingers as he rested his elbows on a dark placemat that had a quill resting off to the right with an ink well at the upper right hand corner.

"Ciel Phantomhive. He kept calling himself the Queen's Guard Dog," Severus said, wondering if his Lord knew of him. Judging by the way that the Dark Lord went rigid in his seat, Severus would hazard a guess that he was correct. "My Lord?" he questioned. "Do you know him?"

Voldemort stood to look out at a window that viewed a nice dark green forest. "I happen to know of him," he finally admitted with a sigh. "The Queen's Guard Dog guards the criminal underworld and puts an end to any and all cases that is received from the Queen. Whether he is Muggle or not, it is apparent that the Queen does know of the Wizarding World and governs it quietly regardless of whether or not the Potters belong here or not. The Guard Dog will only pay attention to what the Queen asks him to do or he has decided to watch our world. Do you know what the Queen asked him to do?"

"Stop the killings and clean the Ministry," Severus immediately responded.

"Killings?" Voldemort turned around to look at Severus with a light brown eyebrow raised.

"You do not know my Lord?" Severus asked, frowning.

"You know I only schedule a raid when it is needed," Voldemort said, watching as his Potions Master paled.

"Then who has been raiding the towns recently?" Severus asked.

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" Voldemort asked, coming to stand behind his desk again.

"They were dressed as Death Eaters," Severus responded quietly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "No raids have been scheduled. The Dark is too weak to constantly fight against the Light. You know this, which is why we only have meetings and all of those damn reports from the different magical creatures to gain their support. You know of Vlad the Impaler, yes?"

Severus blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Yes," he responded albeit a bit warily.

Voldemort nodded. "The reason I asked is because Vlad the III was someone that the Vampires idol, much like Merlin, Morgana and the Founders for us. His father, Vlad the II, had apparently joined an order called the Order of the Dragon, and he ended up changing his name to Dracul, which at the time was translated from Romanian as Dragon. His son also joined that same order and changed his name to Dracula, which meant Son of the Dragon or now, Son of the Devil. This is the reason why the Vampires are slow in giving us their response. Yes, they want equal rights as the next Witch or Wizard, but they want to do it as Dracula would. However, I think, if we can find ourselves a Demon without it killing us or stealing our souls and eating them, we might be able to gain their support," he said.

Severus blinked. "So you want to find a Demon to garner the support of the Vampires quicker?"

"Yes, that is what I was saying."

"Are you insane?" Severus asked.

Voldemort tilted his head. "I was, so probably. Unfortunately all texts regarding Demon summoning have all been burned," he said after a moment of silence. He then looked at the clock on the mantle. "You should probably return now if you snuck out," he said.

"Actually, the Guard Dog and two of his Body Guards saw me leave. Sitting outside and watching the house bend whilst eating popcorn and drinking Coke," he said with a shake of his head.

Voldemort blinked. "They certainly are odd. Any information from our meetings that pertains to the Guard Dog's investigation, I give you permission to pass onto in private, away from the Order. Information I give to you for the Order can also be passed to the Guard Dog. I'm afraid that there is no real way of fighting him since he or his bodyguards have the most knowledge of the Muggle world than either one of us. Oh, and I will call for another meeting either tonight, tomorrow or next month to discuss who has been going on raids without authorization. Depends on this damn paperwork," the Dark Lord said as he sat down again and returned to his paperwork with a dark scowl.

Severus, recognizing a dismissal, stood from the chair and started for the door where he paused with his hand on the handle. "Oh, my Lord," he said as he remembered part of Ciel's conversation.

Voldemort lifted his head, annoyance clearly visible in his ruby-colored eyes.

"I wanted to let you know I may be changing locations soon, provided the Earl can get Dumbledore to agree," Severus said.

"Oh? Where will you be going?"

"A Town House somewhere in London I would assume. It is currently attended to by someone with the name Snake. The mutt and Werewolf will also be going," Severus responded, before leaving the Dark Lord's study.

* * *

><p>Uriah shuddered as a cold breeze, unusual for Summer, drifted through the busted window. "It's a little cold in here," he said just as Ginny sneezed.<p>

"That is your own damn fault," Ciel said as he sipped some of his tea.

"Dad has always had a volatile temper when it comes to those he considers as family though I never seen a place affected this badly," Harry mused as he looked at the rotted wood. There wasn't much that was still warped from its process of rotting though the degree did vary. All the food, however, was no good and consumable only to the dead or the Demons if they would even touch it. Most of the fabrics, including clothes, were reduced to frayed threads except what the Order was wearing. That was only enough left to cover the more private areas.

"Did anybody see where Severus ran off to?" Dumbledore asked, looking forlornly at a wrapper that used to contain a lemon drop but was now melted goop.

"Death Muncher meeting," Ciel replied. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Lily asked warily, looking up from the frayed threaded mess in her hands.

"We are taking Sirius to get cleared," James said as he stood. "I think you two might be my size," he mused, looking at Sirius and Remus before leaving the kitchen.

"His size?" Remus questioned, looking at Sirius who just shrugged.

"Well, if we are going to the Ministry, you _are_ going to need something more than threads," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Be nice Ciel. It isn't polite to laugh at another's misfortune," Harry said with a smile.

"Ah, but I wasn't laughing," Ciel said, still with the smug look on his face.

"I know you," Harry murmured just low enough for Ciel to hear him, causing a shiver to run up Ciel's spine.

James returned moments later with two suits. "These should do. Come along Padfoot, Moony. I don't think you want to change in front of the little kiddies. Coming Young Lord? Harry? Finny?" he questioned the three.

"We might as well," Ciel said with a sigh as he got to his feet. "We'd have to visit the Ministry anyway," he said.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge paled as he and Dolores Umbridge stared at a very pissed off James.<p>

"Papers. Now," James hissed.

"He's scary," Sirius whimpered as he hid behind Remus.

"Well, that is James for you," Ciel said as he looked at the black, shiny, marble. "This place really could use an interior decorator," he said looking at the gaudy material.

"But Albus Dumbledore and your wife… I mean ex-wife," Fudge said hastily at the murderous look he was receiving, "said that Black was your Secret Keeper, and we must all take into account the fact that he killed Pettigrew and those Muggles," Fudge squeaked as James lunged across the desk like a feral animal. He hastily got to his feet and darted behind Umbridge whose eyes widened.

"Dumbledore is an old meddling goat that has way too many titles, and Lily is a lying, cheating whore," James snarled, his voice deepening whilst his eyes started to turn black again.

"Perhaps we should worry about his blood pressure," Harry said, knowing that his dad's eyes were going black by the fact that the Minister and his secretary were backing away. He then looked at Ciel.

Ciel sighed, much to Remus' and Sirius' confusion. "Alright. Sebastian! Come to me now!" he ordered.

Remus' nose was hit with a very dark and deadly scent before it ultimately vanished and the man from earlier appeared out of thin air with his black hair plastered to his face and his clothes seemed to cling to his body. Remus sniffed again, but he could only catch the scents of a frightened Padfoot, the Minister and the Secretary besides all the other random people that had popped in. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, but he was brought out of his musings as James was pulled off the desk and into Sebastian's arms.

"Come now Prongs, surely they are not worth your valuable attention?" Sebastian said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I suppose not," James said, petulantly.

"Now I suggest you draw up the correct papers, pardoning Sirius Black and sponging his record along with paying bereavement pay. Unless you want to take this to Madam Bones?" Sebastian inquired, his tone threatening.

"We should really hold a tri-AL!" Fudge yelped as he was the target of a stinging hex. "Who has their wands?" he managed to bark.

"The only ones who currently have wands are James and Harry. Neither I, Sebastian or Finny have one, plus their wands were left at our place of residence," Ciel said, sitting in a chair gracefully. "Now back to the matter at hand. Sign the damn papers. I'm getting bored of this already and when I get bored, things don't turn out well."

"Can we at least have a trial? Legal procedures and all?" Fudge asked as he mopped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Very well, but Sirius is innocent," Ciel conceded, turning his head away just before his visible eye flashed a demonic red.

"Dolores, will you please get Madame Bones in here?"

Dolores nodded her head at the Minister before edging around the dangerous group that stood in the middle of the room, watching her every move.

* * *

><p>"I'm freee~!" Sirius yelled as he ran down the street of Diagon Alley with a Werewolf chasing after him and people staring after him with the emergency edition of <em>The Daily Prophet<em> in hand that told them that Sirius Black had been framed by Peter Pettigrew who was still on the loose. "I'm free!" Sirius said as he completely tackled Severus to the ground.

"Get off!" Severus snapped, pushing the slightly insane man off of him.

"Bye you giant bat!" Sirius called as he leaped to his feet and bolted away from Remus who came to a stop beside Severus with his hands on his knees and panting.

"Sirius! Get your tail back here!" Remus yelled before running again.

"Ah, you're alive," Ciel said as he stopped by the Potions Professor who was just staring after the two canines.

"Yes, yes I am. What the bloody hell was all that about?" Severus asked as he accepted Finny's hand to help him get to his feet.

"We took Sirius to the Ministry to get his name cleared. James just about attacked the Minister though," Ciel explained.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, at least he has clothes on," Severus said, on his feet once more.

"That would be why we haven't taken him to a bar yet. He almost got arrested for indecent exposure in the Muggle World a few times if we hadn't have thought of Obliviating the Muggles. Of course Remus refused to speak to him for a few days or a week after the incident. A Hyper Sirius knows no bounds. A Drunk Sirius will break the law. While a Happy Sirius is an Excited Sirius and becomes Child Sirius," James said staring after his two friends.

"I didn't realize there were so many Siriuses," Ciel said with a shake of his head.

"More torture for me," Severus grumbled.

"Which one is he now?" Finny asked.

"That would be Child and Hyper Sirius," James responded.

"I suppose we should head to the Town House before he finds a bar or pub. I rather him run around without any clothes on in the house than on the street. Sebastian," Ciel said with a sigh and shaking his head.

"Very well Young Master," Sebastian said with a nod of his head, and he slipped away quietly.

They soon heard a shout, and Ciel led the way to where Sebastian had caught Sirius jumping off the roof of Madame Malkins.

"Shall we head to the Town House now?" Ciel asked.

"Let me go! I wanna be free!" Sirius cried as he struggled in Sebastian's arms.

"Let's," Sebastian growled.

* * *

><p>"Young Master, you're back, says Matilda," as a silver snake hissed.<p>

Severus stared at the odd boy that had white shaggy hair with and amber eyes with an assortment of snakes hanging off of his shoulders and arms. A colorful one was wrapped around his waist. "You are?" Severus asked.

"He is Snake, says Emily," as a black snake with bright red stripes hissed.

"Um," Severus tilted his head.

"Severus, Remus, and Sirius, this is Snake. Snake, this is Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and the hyper one is Sirius Black," Ciel said, waving to each man in turn.

"Well met, says Sashea," as a dark green serpent that was draped over the boy's shoulders hissed.

"He's kind of odd. Who is Emily, Matilda and Sashea?" Sirius asked as he came down from his adrenalin rush.

"Those would be the names of the serpents he keeps with him. You see, Snake is a Lamia, which are normally female but can be born as a male. The only way for a male Lamia to become full snake or half-snake, they must be bitten by a Basilisk. He only speaks through his snakes around strangers. He should warm to you three in a few days," James said as he walked past the young man.

"So he is also a Parselmouth?" Severus asked as he followed James into the stately Town House.

"Yes, but so is Harry. I bet they have the most interesting conversations," James said with a sigh. "Alright. I'm going to be in my study until dinner doing some paperwork for my other job and whatever other paperwork that comes with being Lord Potter. Call me when it's time for lunch," James said as he trotted up the stairs.

"Unfortunately I am the Earl of Phantomhive, so I must do paperwork as well for being the Head of the Phantomhive family plus doing the paperwork for Funtom as well. Sebastian, do you have paperwork as well?" Ciel said with a sigh before asking.

"Bills and yes, my Father finds it amusing to swamp me with the work _he_ should be doing," Sebastian said before he and Ciel followed James up the stairs.

"I suppose I should get started on the garden," Finny said scratching his head. "See you all later!" he waved cheerfully before going upstairs to change into more suitable clothes.

"And then there was five," Harry said with a sigh. "Plus several snakes," he added as an afterthought. "Snake, can you give them a tour while I check over the preparations for lunch?" Harry asked, turning to the other male.

"Yes. I can do that," Snake said with a nod. "Come," he said, looking at the three adult males.

"We will start in the drawing room, says Wild," as a black-and-red-banded snake hissed.

Remus and the others noted that the rooms of the Town House all had same basic color scheme. The walls were either white or a creamy color with brown or gold trim respectively whilst the drapes were either a light blue or red. The floors were mostly hardwood with the occasional ornate rug that was generally found in the living areas and drawing rooms. The wooden frame of the furniture matched that of the hardwood floors with cushions that complemented the dark brown wood.

"This is the kitchen, says Sashea."

"Hmm? Oh hi Snake, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape," Harry said as he puttered around the kitchen with different pans on the stove and checking the oven.

"What are you making?" Severus asked, watching as the boy stirred something in a pot.

"Pan-seared chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy and assortment of steamed carrots and broccoli," Harry replied as he checked the oven once more.

"What's in the oven?" Sirius asked.

"That would be our dessert," Harry grinned at the before turning away. "Now shoo," he said without turning around to look at them.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a relatively quiet affair as they were too busy eating Harry's cooking. Normally Demons didn't eat human food as it tasted like ash and slugs, but Harry had found a spice that brought out the flavor of their food.<p>

"So will you be attending Hogwarts Harry?" Sirius asked, looking at his Godson.

"More than likely. Ciel, Finny and Snake will be joining me as well," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you all even have magic?" Sirius then asked.

"We do. Well, except for Finny, but we no longer travel without a member of our group to another place entirely. Being the Guard Dog for the Queen makes me have a lot of enemies who wouldn't mind putting a bullet in my head or the heads of my employees and comrades," Ciel said, taking a sip of his own tea.

James snorted into his own tea. "Like we would stay dead for long," he breathed into his tea. "Isn't Hagrid still the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts?" he asked, looking at the three men.

"Yes, he is," Severus replied, staring at the man that used to torture him coolly.

"You could help Hagrid," James said, looking at Finny. "Of course we could always try to blackmail Dumbledore if he refuses to accept you," James then mused. "It'd be more fun that way."

"Ah yes. Blackmail and insults are one of the specialties of the Phantomhive household," Sebastian said as he helped Harry serve their dessert, which was some sort of cake with light purple icing, a purple flower that was made of fondue, and a strawberry sitting prettily on top of each slice.

"Hey James, what were the four Houses again?" Ciel asked.

"Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," James said with a bored tone as he stirred his tea.

Ciel blinked. "I still think Hufflepuff reminds me of a marshmallow or the name of a pillow," he said, causing James to chuckle.

"What House do you think you will be in then?" Remus asked, taking a bite out of the cake. "What is this?"

"That would be a Lavender and Strawberry cake made from buttermilk," Harry said, taking a bite out of his own cake. "More than likely Slytherin for myself, Ciel and Snake," Harry then said. "Which reminds me, we need to get you two wands," Harry looked at both Snake and Ciel.

"I suppose we must. Perhaps tomorrow. We could have gotten them today, but we _were_ dealing with an overly hyper dog," Ciel said, looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm free," Sirius said petulantly.

"Indeed," Severus drawled. "Letters should be coming out tomorrow," he then said.

"I better go speak to Dumblydoor then," James said as he finished off his cake and stood. "Ta for now!" he called as he walked out of the dining room.

"What a strange man," Remus said, watching his long-time friend go.

"Indeed," Severus said whilst Sirius nodded and Ciel and the others just sipped their tea and watched their guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Part 2 is up! According to my Beta, I nearly killed her with this one... perhaps I should have put this as a warning before the posted chapter? Oh well.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Sorting! And Ginny's obsession along with Dumbledore trying to remember a particular someone from his past.**

**As always Read & Review**


End file.
